Shopping
by Crystal Manning
Summary: Fiona and Mack go dress shopping for the Vegas Dance. Fiona/OC friendship. Slight femslash. Deleted scene from Flip of a Coyne. One-shot


**This is also a deleted scene from Flip of a Coyne (read it if you haven't yet). I like writing Fiona's and Mack's relationship, it's so much fun (especially since Mack has a big mouth =P )**** Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**~Crystal Manning**

**P.S. Follow me on twitter!  
**

* * *

**Shopping**

"Come on! Why don't you want to go? You helped set up the dance and everything, it's only right that you see the results," Fiona said as she followed her new friend, Mack Montgomery, as she walked into the classroom, grabbed a desk, and walked right back out. Fiona's heels clacked loudly on the ground and echoed down the empty school halls.

"I'm not a dance person, Fi," she replied, putting the desk down with a grunt. She let out a breath and pushed her dark bangs out of her bright blue eyes before going back to get another desk.

"But you're a _dancer_," Fiona pointed out.

"I know. Ironic, aint it?" Mack stuck out her tongue at the pout on Fiona's face as she grabbed another desk and walked it out of the classroom. Fiona let out a huff. She was so used to getting things her way that she didn't know how to react when someone said no, which was weird because Mack hardly said no whenever she was asked for help, which was how she was stuck moving desks to the gym for exams.

"You said you'd go."

"No, I said I'd consider it," Mack corrected her and put down the desk. "Why do you want me to go so badly anyway? It's just a dance."

"It's not just _that_. It's your _senior_ dance!" Fiona replied as if that thought alone would convince her.

"Again I said, it's just a dance."

"We didn't have dances at Vanderbilt Prep," Fiona started as she followed Mack out of the room again.

"Fiona, you weren't there long enough to know if there was a dance," Mack pointed out.

"Even so, I want to experience my first Degrassi dance with my two girlfriends there. Please? Please?" Fiona begged. "Come on, I'm begging, and I don't beg. Ever. I'm—"

"A Coyne and we Coynes don't beg," Mack interrupted her with a smirk. "You think very highly of your name, doncha, Princess?" She let out a sigh that pushed her bangs off of her forehead before they fell back down and she put her hands on her slim waist. "There's nothing you can do or say that can convince me to go."

"Oh _realllly_?" Fiona asked, lifting an eyebrow and letting a sinister smile settle on her face. Mack actually took a step back because of the look that was on her face. It was really creepy and her heart was beating rapidly in fear of what she could come up with. Fiona could be intimidating when she needed to be. "What if I said I'd walk right up to the guy you have a crush on and _tell him_ that you like him?"

Mack's eyes narrowed. "I don't like anyone at this school. You have nothing on me, _Fi._"

"I beg to differ, _Mackie_," Fiona replied, using the nickname her friend hated. "I happen to know all about your crush. Frankly, I'm surprised Holly J and Matt haven't picked up on it. The signs are all there. Now, unless you want word to go around and have people think you're _crazy_, you'll go shopping with me right now."

"Fiona, I don't care what other people think," Mack pointed out.

"In this case, you'll care," Fiona replied, her thumb hovering over the phone which she had just pulled out of her name-brand purse. "One push of a button and the little 'inside scoop' will be sent to Heather Poulette and you _know_ how vicious she can be."

"You wouldn't dare," Mack snarled.

"Watch me," Fiona replied, lowering her thumb.

"Fine! I'll go," she hissed.

Fiona beamed and put her phone back into her purse. "I knew you'd see things my way."

"You are an evil, evil girl, Fiona."

"And lovin' it, babe."

* * *

"I said I'd go shopping _with_ you, not that I'd do it myself," Mack announced as she crossed her arms over her chest and planted her feet firmly into the ground. Fiona put her hands on her hips and glared as people passed by them. Fiona's ears were being invaded by the sounds of passing shoppers and the music that was pouring out of the Hot Topic that her friend was standing in front of, not wanting to move. "I'm not getting a dress for the dang dance 'cause I'm not going."

"Didn't Holly J talk to you?" Fiona asked, tilting her head slightly.

"About what?"

"She said that they needed a few more workers to run some tables and I know how much you love to play blackjack," Fiona replied. "And she said she's willing to pay any student volunteers. It's a good price too. You don't need to pay for a ticket and you get fifteen an hour."

"They're desperate," Mack stated. Fiona could practically see the little gears turning in her head.

"You don't even have to dance, you can show up work and then be a wall flower all night," she continued. Mack didn't budge. Fiona frowned. She figured that would get her friend to change her mind so Fiona changed her tactics. "Tell you what, you just come with me to Charlotte Russe and help me choose a dress and then we'll see if there's anything that you like and in return I will…" she made a choking sound. She cleared her throat and tried again. "And in return I will…" That time she shuddered as if something had crawled down her back.

A look of amusement sprouted on Mack's face. "You will eat Mall food," Mack prompted.

"Yes, that," Fiona said as she closed her eyes, holding her stomach as if getting nauseated by the thought. "I will eat Mall food."

"Of my choosing."

"Of your choosing."

"Ok, Princess Coyne, you've got yourself a deal," Mack replied, walking away from the dark arches of Hot Topic. Fiona let out a breath as if sighing in relief and picked up her pace as if getting to Charlotte Rousse would save her. "Geeze, Fi, how do you move so fast in heels?" The shorter girl asked as she jogged a bit to catch up to her friend.

"Practice," Fiona replied not taking her eyes off the her destination that came closer with every step. She passed through the doors of the store, took in a long breath of air through her nose, and let it out again slowly. "Ok, it's time to shop," she said happily.

And shop she did. She moved around the store as if on autopilot, picking up dress after dress and tossing it into Mack's arms as she went. The pile in her arms reached her chin when she finally decided to try them on. Mack dropped into a chair in front of the dressing rooms and watched, bored, as Fiona burst out of the dressing room presenting a new dress each time.

"Ok, what do you think about this one?" Fiona asked as she came out wearing a white champagne colored dress with a wide red belt in the middle. She placed her hands on her hips and jutted one hip to the side.

"It looks just like the other dress you just had on," Mack replied

Fiona frowned. "It is not! That one was white. This one isn't."

"It looks the same!"

"But it's not the same. It's a different color."

"I don't see the difference."

"Maybe you're blind."

"Maybe you've put on one too many dresses. Buy one and let's get out of here all ready."

"Not yet, I've only tried the short ones on. I want to try on the long ones." Fiona went back into the dressing room and came back out in her school clothes. She picked up the dresses that were in Mack's arms and put them on the rack before moving to the other side of the store. Mack let out a groan of annoyance and tilted her head back, looking at the ceiling. She was so bored that she decided to count the ceiling tiles. She was only at 87 when an avalanche of colored fabrics obstructed her vision. "Ok, we're going to start with the solid ones first and then we'll go with the ones with the patterns, then the sequins, and finally the glitter," Fiona said happily, grabbing a dress and going back into the dressing room.

"Fiona, I want to rip my eyeballs out," Mack yelled, getting a stinky eye from a saleswoman. "What're you lookin' at, lady?" She barked. The saleswoman stuck her nose in the air and walked away. "Any higher and her nose will be up her—" she started.

"What do you think? And I want your honest opinion," Fiona said as she burst out of the dressing room, spinning on the spot.

Mack eyed the dress up and down and made a face. "Do you want my honest opinion?" She asked.

"Yes," Fiona replied. "I can take it."

"Ok, it makes you look pregnant," Mack replied. Fiona gasped and stormed back into the dressing room. "You _said_ you wanted me to be honest."

"Not _that_ honest!"

Mack threw her arms into the air, put the pile of dresses on the chair next to her, and went to look around the store. She ran her fingers over some of the fabric of the dresses before her eyes rested on a silver one with a big bowtie. With an eyebrow quirked, she walked over to it, hand reaching out for it. She barely had her fingers on the dress when it was yanked out of her grasp. "Hey," she cried out, turning around to see a woman with overly arched eyebrows looking at her as if she were dog poo on her shoe. "I had that dress first."

"No you didn't. Besides, I saw it first," the woman replied.

"It was in my hand first," Mack said, grabbing the dress and yanking it out of the woman's hand. "And besides, I hardly think you'd be able to see it through that goop you call makeup that's covering your eyes. Are you supposed to be a clown? Halloween was _last_ month."

The woman gasped. "Well I never!"

"And now you have so if you _don't_ mind…" She marched over to the dressing room and shoved the dress into Fiona's hands as soon as she stepped out of the room. "Take this and let's get out of here. I think the air in here is numbing my brain," she grumbled, turned and walked back out, standing by the entrance as she waited.

Fiona came bouncing out a few minutes later, a dress bag swinging over her shoulder. "I think you gave that lady permanent botox," Fiona giggled, pointing at the woman who was glaring at them through the window.

Mack shrugged nonchalantly. "She probably needed it. C'mon." She started walking ahead of Fiona, her eyes searching the mall for a good place to get something to eat. Her eyebrows crinkled together slightly when Fiona hooked their elbows together.

"Thanks," Fiona chirped. "I love the dress and the look on that lady's face is a added bonus."

A smirk-like smile formed on Mack's face. "You're welcome but compliments won't save you. You're going to eat the buttery-est, saltiest, Auntie Anne's pretzel that I can find."

Fiona groaned.


End file.
